Sweet love of mine
by Nina Keehl
Summary: •RinHaru-Week 2017• "Si tú fueras mi bote, yo sería tu mar. Una profundidad de azul puro sólo para probar curiosidad. Bajando y fluyendo, empujado por la brisa. Yo vivo para hacerte libre". - Boats and Birds, Gregory & The Hawk.
1. La promesa

**_¡Holaaaaa!_**

 ** _Dioses, tengo proyectos en marcha que necesitan de toda mi atención y yo vengo aquí a desviarme por completo. ¿Les digo algo? No me arrepiento... mucho._**

 ** _Así que aquí me tienen, un pequeño pececito recién sumergiéndose en este fanfom y rogando a los dioses no hacer tonterías con tan hermoso ship._**

 _ **¡Feliz** RinHaru-Week **! El primer día lo dedico a** Romi Sanz **, ya que fue ella quien me habló sobre esto.**_

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Sweet love of mine.**

* * *

 **Día 1:** Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

"Este año te mostraré un paisaje que nunca hayas visto antes. Es una promesa". ¡Mentiroso! Sus palabras expresadas en la última carta eran una completa mentira. Rin había roto su promesa.

Él no estaba esa tarde allí a pesar de que sus infantiles ideas les habían arrastrado hacia la alberca de Samezuka un año después de su graduación. "Deberíamos hacer de esto una tradición, ¿no creen?", había sido la propuesta del Matsuoka contagiando al resto de su emoción con esa infantil y filosa sonrisa que le caracterizaba, logrando que todos estuviesen de acuerdo en volver y que Nitori (el capitán que ahora abandonaba su puesto) les otorgara el permiso de recrear el paisaje de un año atrás.

Haru cerró el puño sobre el agua atrapando los pétalos de flor de cerezo que flotaban sobre el agua. _Mentiroso_ , pensó para sí mismo. ¿De qué servía una tradición si Rin echaría todo por la borda tras una breve disculpa por correo? Ese chico sólo sabía molestarlo.

— Oi, Haru, iremos por comida —escuchó que Makoto le llamaba desde fuera pero no hizo movimiento alguno de querer salir del agua. — ¿Está bien si nos esperas aquí?—Nanase apenas alzó la mirada hacia su amigo sabiendo que éste interpretaría su silencio como era su costumbre. — Bien. Te traeré algo de caballa.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amable y ya vestido con bermudas y una playera blanca, salió de la alberca en compañía de Rei y Nagisa. Lo último que escuchó de ellos fue algo acerca de la teoría de supervivencia para el primer año universitario, un tema que le pareció más atractivo que estar pensando una y otra vez en las razones de Rin para romper su promesa.

No lo admitiría en voz alta (y agradecía que Makoto no fuera un intérprete inoportuno), pero temía que Matsuoka volviera a desaparecer de sus vidas de un momento a otro, temía que se perdiera una vez más, que su ausencia fuera definitiva en esta ocasión. Jamás podría ser completamente libre si Rin decidía abandonarlo sin más.

— Mentiroso —musitó jugando con los pétalos de cerezo sobre su puño para después liberarlos, observando en absoluto silencio su marcha sobre el agua hasta que los perdió de vista.

Toda la superficie clara del agua estaba cubierta por el manto rosáceo de las flores de cerezo, sin embargo, Haru sintió que no era suficiente para llenarla por completo. Algo hacía falta. Cuando era él y el agua, _alguien hacía falta._

Soltó un quedo suspiro y flotó sobre la superficie de espalda. Su objetivo no era ver el brillante cielo de esa tarde, simplemente cerró los ojos y con los brazos extendidos acarició los pétalos a su derredor, reconociéndolos como una extremidad del agua viva.

Un chapoteo en algún lugar de la alberca llegó a sus oídos, lo atribuyó a su propia imaginación por lo que no sintió necesidad de abrir los ojos para descubrir la verdadera razón de aquel sonido.

Rin era extraño, desde siempre. Era esa clase de persona a quien fácilmente podía comparar con un huracán, la mayor expresión de vida que el agua podía tener. Era inesperado, tempestuoso y al final del día se transformaba en algo casi necesario. Era extraño. Lo hacía sentirse extraño.

Arrugó el ceño al recordar que estaba molesto con él. Separó los labios dispuesto a dejar escapar un _mentiroso_ más de ellos, pero no tuvo oportunidad alguna. La burbuja en la que se encontraba reventó cuando sus labios fueron sellados por otros cálidos y húmedos. Haru abrió los ojos al instante encontrando frente a él una vista para la que no estaba preparado.

— A que no esperabas este paisaje.

Rin sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Y Haru sintió que perdía algo más importante que el aliento.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—soltó en un tono más grave de lo que esperaba. Se reacomodó de inmediato apoyando los pies contra el suelo de la alberca y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de que alguien más estuviera presente.

— Oi, Haru, no hay nadie —masculló Matsuoka caminando hacia él los pasos que Haruka había retrocedido— Aunque no importaría si supieran lo nuestro.

— Lo nuestro —Haru rodó los ojos y volteó la cabeza hacia un lado— Suena ridículo.

Rin sólo amplió la sonrisa.

— Dime, ¿te sorprendí, verdad?—Nanase volvió la vista hacia él y con el ceño fruncido le lanzó agua al rostro.

— Mentiroso —recriminó con dureza.

— ¡Agh! ¿Por qué no puedes decir que sí como un novio normal?—se quejó Rin tallándose los ojos, mas al ver que Haru empezaba a nadar hacia la orilla le siguió de inmediato. — ¡Oi, espérame! ¡Sólo quería sorprenderte!

Haru no detuvo su nado y una vez que llegó a la orilla se impulsó para salir, no obstante, Rin –que era tan rápido como él– alcanzó a sostenerlo de los tobillos y zambullirlo de vuelta en el agua. Aprovechando la situación, Haru se hundió por completo para evitar mirarlo.

Cuando el resto de los muchachos volvieron al lugar, se sorprendieron por la presencia de Matsuoka en la alberca, empero la infantil pelea que tenía con Haru resultó absolutamente normal. A ojos de todos era sólo una expresión de su eterna rivalidad. Makoto, sonriendo en silencio, sabía que era más que eso.

— Pst, Haru...—Rin habló bajo mientras el azabache comía la caballa. Aunque no le miró, el antiguo capitán de Samezuka prosiguió— Hagamos una carrera con apuesta. —Tras tales palabras, Haruka le miró de reojo demostrando cierto interés. — Si yo gano, les decimos—propuso con entusiasmo propio de un niño.

Haru no perdió la carrera esa tarde. No obstante, mientras observaba el berrinche de Rin, se preguntó qué tan malo podía ser que el resto lo supiera.

Después de todo, quería ser libre de besarlo en ese momento. Y libre de enojarse si Rin volvía a romper una promesa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Estoy tan enamorada de este par. ¿Ayuda, por favor?_

 _Espero les haya gustado._

Como aviso, la historia también estará publicada en Wattpad y Tumblr.

 _¡Nos leeremos pronto!_

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	2. Llovizna y huracán

**_¡Hola de nuevo!_**

 ** _Segundo día y aquí me tienen. Espero no perder el ritmo durante el trayecto que falta._**

 **Advertencia:** Capítulo con contenido lime.

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Sweet love of mine.**

* * *

 **Día 2:** Llovizna y huracán [Agua].

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzaba como una brisa, suave y delicada, un roce apenas notable de una gota de agua. Era el cortés anuncio de una llovizna, de que el azul claro como el océano se oscurecería ante el anuncio de una tormenta y el escarlata como el fuego iluminaría el cielo con relámpagos tempestuosos.

Haru conocía la brisa. Le gustaba cerrar los ojos cuando el primer rocío caía sobre su rostro y del mismo modo accionaba cuando los labios de Rin depositaban el primer beso sobre su cuello provocando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios entreabiertos. El tacto cálido sobre su piel le erizaba de la misma manera en que la helada brisa lo hacía. Una pizca de agua, un delicado roce, la medida exacta entre Rin y calor para sentirse tan vivo como si se hundiera en el océano.

Entonces sujetaba algunos mechones del cabello borgoña entre sus dedos y halando de ellos separaba a su novio de aquella zona sensible. Matsuoka lo miraba a corta distancia en espera del momento que tanto apreciaba en sus encuentros, ese donde Haru abría los ojos fijándolos directamente en él. Podía ver la lluvia aproximarse en ellos; el azul se oscurecía, hondeaba dentro de su mirada invitándolo a aventurarse en las inestables olas. Haru era llovizna. Inesperado como sus manos aprisionando sus hombros y dando una vuelta sobre el sofá, sujetándolo con firmeza, anunciándole en silencio que el cielo estaba nublado por una razón: la amenaza de una tormenta que ambos ansían.

Haru lo besaba, no con la delicadeza de la brisa, sino el revolucionario viento de la lluvia que aumentaba gota a gota la potencia de su bello desastre. Rin rodeaba su cintura y sus manos recorrían de su espalda hasta el borde del pantalón de Haru, sus dedos se aventuraban bajo su ropa y lo apretaba contra su cuerpo. Entonces la lluvia aumentaba, no era recta, sino que las gotas caían irregulares y un relámpago iluminaba la escena al momento que una playera negra era arrojada a un lugar incierto de la sala. Haru besaba el pecho cálido de la persona bajo él sintiendo sus labios encenderse, estremeciendo su cuerpo.

— _Haru_ —su nombre era pronunciado en un susurro grave siendo el origen de un estallido en el cielo desencadenando la verdadera tormenta. El antes nadador de Iwatobi entendía ese murmullo, comprendía lo que la mirada empañada de su novio pedía y que su respiración pesada gritaba para ser escuchado por encima de las gotas de agua.

Haruka se levantaba del sofá, mas sus manos se negaban a alejarse de ese torso caliente y lo llevaba consigo por un camino que ambos conocían tan bien y en el que gustaban de tropezar paso a paso. Un relámpago y compartían un beso feroz contra la pared, otro más hacía retumbar el cielo y un gemido se unía a otro cuando la puerta de la habitación era abierta a la fuerza. En el camino caían las prendas, se perdían en la corriente de algún río. Una playera de delfín o unos vaqueros desgastados, no había más que una tormenta entre sus cuerpos cuando cayeron sobre la cama.

Qué sencillo parecía y qué tan perfecto era jugar a crear pequeños desastres. El impetuoso viento que emanaba de Rin mezclándose a la lluvia que Haru representaba, uno miró al otro, carmesí hacia el azul, un segundo de apreciación al paisaje que compartían, uno que jamás se cansarían de ver como quien aprecia la lluvia golpetear contra la ventana.

Todo termina en un segundo, todo vuelve a ser esta tormenta de besos húmedos, de mejillas ardientes y roces peligrosos entre un cuerpo encima del otro. Rin besa, lame, muerde sin importarle los regaños de su pareja, mientras desciende sobre su pecho, su torso, el inicio de su ropa interior que atrae entre sus dedos hasta retirarla del cuerpo de a quien apoda _delfín._ Haru se incorpora sobre la cama ansioso por el paisaje de Rin concentrado en su miembro, tomándolo entre sus manos, acariciándolo, provocando suaves descargas de placer que aumentan su ansiedad por el momento que llega después. La humedad de la boca de Matsuoka cubre su anatomía y Haru cae sobre la cama soltando un ronco suspiro. En algún rincón de su mente un relámpago lo estremece.

Ya no es brisa, ya no es llovizna y la tormenta evoluciona.

— _Rin_ —este es su momento de suplicar. Sus manos temblorosas lo alejan de su cuerpo y el aludido sube entre besos hasta topar su mirada con el océano tormentoso de los ojos de Haru. Es el paisaje con más vida que ha visto nunca. Y lo sabe, comprende que los juegos terminan, que sus cuerpos necesitan más, que la naturaleza exige un cataclismo en el mar al que juegan ser.

Rin es como un huracán. Se apodera de sus labios, sus mejillas y su cuello a la vez que separa las piernas de Haru acercándolo hacia él. El azabache se queja cuando lo siente dentro de suyo pero está acostumbrado a él y el dolor escapa en un soplo de viento y en otro llega el placer. Rin está tan lleno de vida como el agua, tiene colmillos y te ataca, pero no hay nada que temer. Haru acepta su presencia, la hace suya y juntos nadan en este mar bravío donde se sujeta a su cuello con una mano durante el vaivén mientras que con la otra acaricia su propio miembro. Escucha su nombre en los labios ajenos ser pronunciado con deseo y cariño, Haru sólo cierra los ojos y en su silencio responde. _Rin._

Dos continentes les han separado por tres largos meses y cada sentimiento es liberado en el medio del huracán. Cada inseguridad y deseo, cada vez que soñaron tenerse de ese modo, cada lluvia alejados uno del otro, todo eso provocaba su secreta tormenta en la habitación de un departamento en Tokio.

Intensa, febril, desesperada. Una llovizna. Un huracán. El agua cobrando vida.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Es el primer lime yaoi que escribo, qué nervios. ¡Espero lo haya hecho bien!_

 _Más importante aún, que les haya gustado._

 _A ver qué tal me las arreglo en los días que faltan._

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	3. Vivo para hacerte libre

**_¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _Tercer día y aún sigo aquí, ni yo me la creo. Pero, ¿cómo resistirse a este par? ¡No hay manera!_**

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Sweet love of mine.**

* * *

 **Día 3:** Vivo para hacerte libre. [Free].

 **.**

 **.**

 _Soñé que volaba._

Mientras esperaba el tren en la estación para volver a su apartamento, repitió una vez más el comentario de Haruka cayendo en cuenta de algo importante: no era la confesión del sueño lo que le inquietaba, sino la expresión que cubrió el rostro del chico en la pantalla al momento de hablar en el lapso final de su videollamada. Rin ni siquiera había asimilado sus palabras debido a que la voz de su entrenador le exigió que entrara a la alberca para comenzar la práctica; él había titubeado al recibir la orden pero Haru le incitó a obedecer con un simple "Ve". Matsuoka accedió sin convencerse prometiendo que más tarde retomarían su conversación.

No fue así. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de conectarse en el horario acordado, un problema al que se había enfrentado con frecuencia en más de dos años de noviazgo y aunque les llevó a más peleas que alegrías, finalmente parecían lidiar con los obstáculos de la distancia de una forma más paciente.

No obstante, la confesión de Haru no desapareció de sus pensamientos a pesar de que el tema no había vuelto a la superficie en los días siguientes. Esas palabras, esa mirada serena, sus ojos azules siempre tan claros como el agua acompañando a una tenue sonrisa. Le recordó a la imagen de tiempo atrás cuando lo arrastró consigo hacia Australia, cuando estuvo a un lado suyo para ser el único testigo del momento en el que Haru encontró su sueño.

Rin creyó, en ese entonces, que no había nada mejor en el mundo que hacer libre a la persona que amaba.

Por tal razón quiere echarse a reír mientras mira el gesto atónito de su novio a un lado suyo y, en efecto, ríe porque no es la clase de persona que reprime sus impulsos. Haru voltea a mirarlo y aunque su rostro no exprese demasiado, Rin puede apostar a que desconfía de seguirlo en aquel inesperado plan.

— Me dijiste que querías volar —encoge los hombros a la vez que sus filosos dientes se muestran ante su novio en una sonrisa traviesa.

— Dije que _soñé_ que volaba—corrige Nanase —, y fue hace tres meses.

— ¿Entonces no quieres intentarlo?—Rin procede a un viejo truco que la experiencia le ha hecho entender que es una debilidad para su novio. Suelta un suspiro cansado, pasa la mano tras su cuello y entonces vuelve la vista hacia el chico a su lado, quien lo mira con seriedad al caer en cuenta de lo que Matsuoka intenta lograr con ese puchero infantil. — He ahorrado estos meses sólo para traerte…

— Yo no dije que no—replica Haru volteando la mirada, no le agrada cuando Rin se sale con la suya y consciente de ello sonríe ampliamente. Lo toma del brazo con entusiasmo sin prestar atención a la queja que escapa de los labios de Nanase arrastrándolo junto a él hacia uno de los empleados de la atracción que ha reservado para ambos esa tarde.

Cada uno es asignado a un instructor, por mandato del reglamento no pueden ir juntos en un parapente y Rin ha tenido que morderse la lengua al notar la expresión temerosa en Haru cuando han sido alejados uno del otro para equiparlos con la seguridad necesaria para el viaje. "Estará bien", repite como si fuese un mantra sin dejar de mirar hacia donde su novio.

— _Keep calm, bro. Your friend it's gonna be safe_ —le consuela su instructor ajustando el cinturón de seguridad en la cintura de Rin, quien sólo puede reír con nerviosismo.

— _It's my boyfriend, really. Thats why I'm so worried_ —responde mientras él mismo termina de abrochar la correa del casco, resignándose a que no podrá tener su mirada sobre Haru en todo momento como quisiera que fuera.

— _Look! He's gonna be the first_ —indica el hombre que le acompañará en el viaje señalando hacia su compañero, quien ha emprendido la marcha con el muchacho japonés frente a él y en menos de cinco segundos ambos se elevaban del suelo.

— _Yeah, he always do that. Let's go! I don't wanna lose!_ —tal cual si fuese un niño, Rin agita los pies entusiasmado sobre el suelo y un grito de júbilo escapa de sus labios al momento que éstos ya no tienen lugar alguna en el cual apoyarse. De un segundo a otro está sobre los aires, grita cuantas veces puede el nombre de Haru agregando cuánto lo ama (y que ganará en la próxima competencia, también).

Al final de la tarde, cuando el sol da la apariencia de estar hundiéndose en la playa de Pacific Coast, Haru detiene su caminar sobre la arena y mira con atención el ancho mar. Rin se pregunta si tendrá que detenerlo de que se quite la ropa (ya habían nadado suficiente después del viaje en parapente), pero toda advertencia desaparece cuando lo mira atentamente. Su corazón se enciende dentro de su pecho al notar esa sonrisa.

— Me sentí tan libre —murmura Haru con la vista sobre el mar en el que momentos atrás había sobrevolado. Su mano entrelazada a la de Rin reafirma el agarre. — Gracias.

Rin siente sus ojos cosquillear.

— No tienes que llorar.

— ¡No estoy llorando!—replica de inmediato y Haru ríe a su manera; suave y fugaz, cálido y claro como el agua en primavera bajo el cielo australiano.

Rin lo acompaña en su risa mientras se limpia las lágrimas. Ciertamente, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que hacer libre a la persona que ama.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ay, que me les muero de amor con estos dos._

 _¡Nos leemos mañana!_

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	4. Rivales

**_¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué tal les va?_**

 ** _Es inevitable no inspirarme con este hermoso par, sobre todo cuando se trata de hablar sobre competencias. ¡Adoro su rivalidad!_**

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Sweet love of mine.**

* * *

 **Día 4:** Rivales. [Competición].

 **.**

 **.**

— Trata de no consumir demasiada agua cuando te deje detrás.

— ¿Has aprendido algo más que palabras en Australia? De otra forma, no veo por qué razón estaría detrás de ti.

El tono calmo de Haru logra hacer que el competidor a su lado gruña entre dientes claramente irritado por su actitud.

— No lamento en absoluto matar tu ilusión; nadaré para ganar y nada más que ganar—asegura Rin escondiendo su cabello bajo la gorra

— ¿Es promesa o amenaza?—Haru se detiene un metro antes de que el túnel termine, en automático, Rin también cesa su caminar y se gira a mirarlo. Sus afilados dientes no tardan en aparecer formando una sonrisa de clara emoción.

— Una u otra, siempre cumplo—Matsuoka levanta el mentón con arrogancia muy propia de él mientras sus dedos ajustan los goggles sobre su cabeza, halando de la cinta superior y soltándola. El simple acto parece brindarle más seguridad pues su sonrisa se amplía. — No seré suave contigo, Haru.

— ¿Alguna vez lo has sido?—continúa el intercambio mordaz de palabras, sin embargo, el sentido de aquella pregunta no fue meramente una expresión de competencia e inconscientemente Rin lleva su vista hacia la marca en el cuello de su rival, una que es apenas visible pero si se ve de cerca parece delinear la forma de una mordida. Haru muestra una tenue sonrisa siendo consciente de que el contrario ha dado en el clavo.

— Nunca te has quejado—encoge los hombros con falsa inocencia porque, al contrario de lo que dice, su novio sí que se ha quejado por las mordidas, regaños que Rin se niega a obedecer debido a su obstinada forma de ser y que Haru no se cansa de recordarle pues, claro está, también es obstinado.

Son rivales incluso fuera del agua.

— Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra—masculla por lo bajo.

— Eso debería reclamártelo yo a-, —demasiado tarde, sus palabras han sido interrumpidas por los labios de Haru que han sellado los suyos en un beso inesperado y tan fugaz que no tiene ni la oportunidad de disfrutarlo como desearía (aunque después lo agradece, pues con el traje de baño resultaría un verdadero problema disfrutar ciertas situaciones). Así que sólo frunce el ceño mientras Haruka retoma el camino dejándolo detrás. — ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Ese no es nuestro trato durante las competencias, Haru!

— Tómalo como un beso de buena suerte—el azabache se detiene un momento mirándolo por sobre el hombro. Una sonrisa discreta se forma en sus labios. — La necesitarás.

Sin más por decir y satisfecho por la expresión indignada del competidor de Australia, Haru retoma su camino hasta salir del túnel. Rin aprieta los puños y masculla entre dientes que eso va contra las reglas de su trato sobre _nada de sentimientos involucrados durante las competencias_ mientras sigue sus pasos hacia la piscina donde se enfrentarán.

De ninguna manera dejará que ese arrogante delfín se lleve la victoria.

— Si tanta suerte necesitabas, debiste pedirme un beso y no robarlo—murmura una vez que se coloca sobre su punto de salida, el nadador en el carril derecho lo mira de reojo reprimiendo las ganas que tiene por reír.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia perderá ante ese obstinado tiburón.

— No te distraigas demasiado, Rin—regaña en voz burlona antes de agregar seriedad a sus palabras— Quiero todo de ti en esta carrera.

 _Take your marks._

Ambos se inclinan sobre sus puestos.

— ¿Alguna vez te he decepcionado?—Matsuoka sonríe, no como lo hace cuando descansan en el sofá una tarde de películas o durante las mañanas al despertar en la misma cama, sino que se trata de una sonrisa de reto justo como la satisfacción competitiva que envuelve a Haru tras las palabras de su contrincante.

El silbato rompe el silencio. El agua viva los recibe. Frente a sus ojos deslumbra el paisaje que nunca se cansarán de apreciar.

Y aunque esa tarde Rin ha perdido la carrera estilo libre por milésimas de segundo, nada le impide jactarse de su victoria en la pelea de almohadas esa noche. Aún si Haru debate que él ganó ambas competencias.

Su rivalidad es una razón más para amarse.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Espero que esta colección de drabbles les esté gustando._

 _Nos leeremos mañana. ¡Saludos!_

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	5. Ganador

**_¡Hola por quinta vez!_**

 ** _Los dejo con el drabble correspondiente al día de hoy._**

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Sweet love of mine.**

* * *

 **Día 5:** Ganador. [Éxito y fracaso].

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lo pensaré._

Vio la ilusión morir abruptamente en el rostro de Rin tras sus palabras. No era su intención que lo tomara de esa manera, por lo que ciertamente no entendía el por qué sus ojos se cristalizaban al tiempo que apretaba los labios en un vano intento de retener las primeras lágrimas y agachando la mirada cerraba la caja aterciopelada, escondiendo la vista del par de anillos. Haru se cuestionó con ligero desconcierto, _¿Por qué esa expresión tan apagada?_ , No había dicho no, simplemente… necesitaba pensarlo.

Matrimonio. ¡Qué palabra tan atemorizante era aquella! ¿Cómo podía a Rin ocurrírsele algo como eso? No se trataba de una carrera en un torneo infantil, no era nada como llevarlo a Australia o llenar la piscina con pétalos de flor de cerezo, arrastrarlo a un viaje en parapente o una acción tan simple como prepararle caballa asada y agregar jitomate cortado en corazón. Era un romántico en múltiples ocasiones pero, ¿comprar anillos? ¿Decir esa clase de cosas que bien podrían servir para el guión de una película romántica? Haru no lo entendía, ¡estaban bien siendo lo que eran en ese momento! ¿Por qué tendría que renunciar a esa libertad?

Rin se levantó del sofá guardando la caja en el bolsillo de su pants negro, titubeó una nerviosa disculpa de no sentirse dispuesto a terminar la película pausada en la pantalla y que prefería dormirse. _No es necesario que vengas_ , había dicho con una pequeña sonrisa cuando Haru hizo el amago de levantarse también y con el amargo sabor de que ha hecho algo irreparable, lo vio partir a la habitación principal del departamento que compartían por casi dos meses. Él estaba habituado a las peleas, a retarse con la mirada o encapricharse uno con el otro sin dirigirse la palabra, pero esa clase de peleas terminaban tan rápido como iniciaban y todo volvía a ser la marea libre en la que se sumergía su relación. ¿Matrimonio? Qué apuesta tan absurda era ésa. Aún no respondía y ya les causaba un problema.

Haru se sentía bien estando exactamente donde estaba. Carriles divididos uno al lado del otro, conectados en la profundidad del agua, avanzando por sí mismos y por ellos, pero _libres._

Si algún día fracasaban, ¿qué sucedería entonces? Podía verse a sí mismo a mitad de un túnel oscuro, uno que se llena de agua atrapándolo, ahogándolo, sin nadie que abra una brecha frente a él para liberarlo. Se desharían de los anillos dorados que Rin mantenía resguardados dentro de la caja de terciopelo rojo en el segundo cajón de la cómoda, no habría más caballa en el desayuno y la miel del té desaparecería, nadie que llorara al ver una película, nadie que sonriera a mitad de un beso, nadie en el carril contiguo. Si fracasaba… ¿no nadaría nunca más con Rin?

No quería fracasar. Quería ser libre de equivocarse sin temor a perderlo todo.

 _Sé que tienes miedo, pero no es propio de ti temer al fracaso o al éxito_ , había dicho Makoto cuando le habló a mitad de la noche con todas estas dudas alterando su corazón. _Nunca rechazaste el agua por más atemorizante que pudiera mostrarse, ¿y rechazarás a Rin?_ , creyó que era injusto que su mejor amigo tuviese razón la mayor parte del tiempo pero agradeció sus palabras, pues eran ciertas.

¿Cómo podría temer a una vida en la que nadaría junto a la persona que amaba?

Makoto interpretó su silencio como lo hacía desde que eran niños y satisfecho con la decisión de su amigo, colgó la llamada despidiéndose con un divertido: _Felicidades por el compromiso._

— Quien gane, pedirá lo que quiera al perdedor.

— ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?—se queja Rin ajustándose la gorra sobre la cabeza. Ha evitado la mirada de su novio desde que despertaron y durante todo el viaje hacia la piscina en Sidney, quizá para esconder el lamentable estado de sus ojos por haber pasado una parte de la noche reteniendo lágrimas y otra parte limpiándolas con el borde de las sábanas.

— Vamos—ignora por completo su pregunta subiendo a la plataforma de salida. Rin no tiene ánimos de competir pero no tiene de otra que seguirlo, así que se posiciona en la plataforma de a un lado.

Cuando ambos se sumergen en el agua, el corazón de Haru da un brinco reconociendo que es ése el lugar al que pertenece. El agua, el carril, Rin Matsuoka nadando a un lado suyo. No tiene qué temer cuando sabe que ambos nadarán juntos sin importar si los obstáculos los llevan al fracaso o al éxito, uno u otro sigue siendo clave importante de la corriente.

No está mal dejarse llevar por ésta, siempre y cuando los lleve hacia adelante, juntos.

— Agh, ¡no es justo!—Matsuoka se deshace de la gorra y goggles una vez que ha llegado a la meta a sabiendas que Haru le esperaba en el carril contiguo por un lapso considerable de segundos. Gruñe sin querer mirarlo, pues siente que llorará si lo hace ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

No obstante, Haru lo sorprende tomándolo por las mejillas y obligándole a verlo.

— Me debes lo que yo quiera—exige a lo que el contrario arruga el ceño con molestia.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?—espeta, en el fondo sólo teme por lo peor, entonces Haru sonríe tenuemente y en sus ojos cree ver el mar extenso.

— Que la boda sea en la playa.

Rin ensancha los ojos con sorpresa, sus labios buscan articular palabra alguna pero su mente está en blanco, mira a Haru temeroso de que se trate de una cruel broma y al notar que no es así, se inclina hacia él y lo abraza con fuerza. Ríe y llora al mismo tiempo, se siente ridículo, nervioso, asustado.

Cuando comparten un beso y Rin grita a todo el mundo que se casará, Haru sabe que no hay razón alguna para temer.

Si nadan estando juntos, el final del camino nunca sería un fracaso.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yo derrocho cursilería con estos dos._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	6. For You

_**¡Bonita tarde!**_

 _ **Cómo batallé con este día. Recuerden no juzgarme con dureza, aún me falta familiarizarme más con este par hermoso.**_

 _ **Sugerencia:** Oír River flows in you, de Yiruma._

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Sweet love of mine.**

* * *

 **Día 6:** For You **.** [Éxito y fracaso].

 **.**

 **.**

El agua tiene vida. Es ésta la verdad más grande de su existencia, ¿de qué otra forma se explicaría que gracias a ella ha sido arrastrado a múltiples paisajes que permanecerán en su memoria por siempre? Así que ahí se encuentra ahora, envolviéndose en su presencia, permitiéndole que el sonido de sus olas lo lleve en un viaje tiempo atrás hacia un colorido club de natación, hacia la sonrisa adorable de un niño demasiado molesto, hacia el inicio de todo. _Oye, Nanase, en el próximo campeonato, ¿no te gustaría entrar en la competencia de relevo junto conmigo?_

— Es hora, Haru-chan—se gira hacia Makoto quien extiende su mano regalándole esa dulce sonrisa tan propia de él. Haru acepta su apoyo en silencio y camina sobre la arena hasta que el agua del mar ha dejado de cubrir sus pies. Tachibana le regaña, entre nervioso y comprensivo, que debe ponerse zapatos para asistir a la ceremonia pero el azabache se niega a obedecer.

— Estamos en la playa por una razón. No usaré zapatos—asegura seriamente y Makoto sabe que ha perdido la batalla. Su querido mejor amigo siempre ha sido obstinado, aunque ese día tiene el permiso de ser todo lo caprichoso que desee. — Y Makoto...

— ¿Sí?

— No me llames con el _–chan_ —el castaño suelta a reír ante su orden, se disculpa amablemente diciendo que no volverá a suceder. Miente, por supuesto, pero Haru prefiere callar su observación como lo ha hecho por años, y también como ha vivido por años, se conforta en la seguridad que Makoto emana de sí; agradece que haya ido a buscarlo porque de otra manera no hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente de caminar hacia el lugar donde han colocado una plataforma de madera para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Está asustado. Cada paso resulta más difícil y tiene el impulso de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, no obstante Makoto le ha tomado del brazo sabiendo lo que cruza por sus pensamientos. Una sonrisa basta para tranquilizarlo. _Todo estará bien, Haru_ , dice en silencio y él agradece de la misma forma una vez que han llegado al lugar en cuestión.

 _Take your marks._

Sus padres le reciben en el punto de salida, comparten algunas palabras con Makoto antes de que éste tenga que retirarse a ocupar su sitio a un lado del altar, el lugar del padrino de honor, claro está.

— ¿Listo?—pregunta su padre apoyando la mano sobre su hombro a lo que Haru apenas puede asentir. Su madre sonríe con ternura, sus azulados ojos se cristalizan por la emoción y toma su brazo derecho mientras su padre toma el izquierdo.

 _Go._

La modesta orquesta que se ha contratado para la ocasión entona la melodía que su prometido pidió estrictamente como el tema de entrada a la ceremonia. _Me recuerda a ti_ , había murmurado en su oído tras besar su mejilla y él no se negó, Rin era un romántico sin remedio. Además, debe admitir que _River flows in you_ tiene un encanto innegable, sobre todo en la playa cuando el atardecer se muestra a espaldas de los músicos.

— ¡Es tan emocionante!—escucha gritar a Nagisa.

— ¡Nagisa, debes quedarte callado!—regaña Rei a un lado suyo. Haru los mira de reojo durante su recorrido y sonríe discretamente.

Finalmente ha llegado a su meta, Makoto está a un lado suyo y nuevamente es su sonrisa la que lo detiene de salir huyendo directo al mar y nadar hasta perderse en el océano o llegar a otro continente. Está nervioso, asustado, emocionado. Mira acercarse a Sousuke llevando del brazo a Gou Matsuoka que luce radiante en su vestido rosado; sabe qué tan hermosa es porque Makoto ha suspirado a un lado suyo y si él no se sintiera a punto de vomitar, habría reído por la expresión bobalicona de Tachibana al mirar a su novia.

La melodía aún resuena mezclándose al sonido de las olas a su espalda pero por vez primera, a Haru no le importa mirar el agua, no le interesa en absoluto cuando al otro extremo del camino su rival hace aparición; lleva un traje blanco sobre una camisa negra desabotonada del cuello, su cabello se desordena aún más por el viento de la tarde y no le sorprende en absoluto que vaya descalzo. Están en la playa, después de todo.

— No llores, querido—murmura la mujer que encamina a Rin Matsuoka hacia el altar.

 _No estoy llorando_ , quiere replicar pero las palabras se vuelven nudo en su garganta sin ser capaz de concentrarse en algo que no sea Haruka Nanase esperándole al final del camino. El mar parece temblar al ritmo de la melodía que él exigió mezclándose al soplar del viento, el sol cae detrás del altar, hay múltiples colores en el océano y todo cobra vida, ¡verdadera vida!, sólo porque Haru está ahí. Le obsequia el paisaje más hermoso que ha visto.

En ese momento, cuando besa la mejilla de su madre y suelta su brazo para tomar la mano que Haruka extiende hacia él, Rin permite a sus lágrimas caer libremente por sus mejillas.

— Prometiste que no llorarías—musita Haru a su lado en un tono de reprimenda.

— Es mi boda —replica al instante limpiando el llanto de su rostro—, haré lo que yo quiera

— Aún hay tiempo para dejarte plantado.

— ¡Haru!—de sus manos aún sujetas, Nanase lo atrae hacia él y calla sus quejas con un fugaz beso en los labios. Al de cabello borgoña no le sorprende la acción, su futuro esposo tiene esa costumbre de callarlo, lo que le desconcierta es el tacto húmedo de las mejillas de Haru. — ¿Estás llorando...?—murmura sin dar fe de lo que ve.

Sus ojos parecen verdaderamente reencarnar el océano.

— Sólo estoy feliz de que me pidieras nadar contigo tiempo atrás—responde en un murmullo bajo, tan sincero como la sonrisa que le dedica.

— Eso... también me hace muy feliz—Rin acorta la distancia y une sus labios nuevamente. ¡Podría besarlo toda la tarde! Sin embargo la persona que oficia la ceremonia tose exigiendo su atención, Makoto les regaña sutilmente mientras Gou les echa en cara que deben dejar esas cosas para la luna de miel. Sousuke ríe ante la escena.

Desde su asiento, Rei halaga la imagen que el mar, el atardecer y la pareja frente al altar conforman. _Es hermosa_ , susurra encantado y Nagisa concuerda. _Hace que quiera casarme de nuevo_ , en parte bromea y en parte no, haciendo sonrojar a su esposo. Momotarou se une diciendo que él asistirá a todas las bodas que se hagan, a lo que Ai chista por lo bajo para hacerles callar. Hay más comentarios entre los invitados, algunos suspiros o exclamaciones, risas en los votos de ambos ( _Prometo amarte incluso cuando me harte de comer caballa. Prometo amarte incluso si lloras viendo Titanic_ ), pero todos guardan silencio cuando llega el momento definitivo.

El _acepto_ marca el inicio de la carrera más importante de sus vidas. Cuando se besan sellando el pacto de unión, el paisaje detrás de ellos se combina entre el rojizo atardecer y el profundo azul del océano.

— Por qué nado, para quién... por quién...—Haru recarga su espalda contra el pecho de Rin, quien apoya su mentón sobre el hombro de su marido. El bullicio de la fiesta de la que se han escapado se escucha a lo lejos, la temperatura ha bajado debido a la noche, pero sus cuerpos vestidos sólo con un traje de baño no perciben el frío estando juntos. —...eso no ha cambiado desde entonces, Rin.

Él sonríe con suavidad.

— Lo sé—musita depositando un casto beso sobre el cuello de Haruka— Quien me salva cuando me derrumbo... eso tampoco ha cambiado ni lo hará.

Haru también sonríe.

— Deberíamos volver, ¿no crees?—propone Matsuoka tras un cómodo silencio.

— Me da pereza—admite Haru— Quiero nadar.

Rin suelta un largo suspiro.

— Qué más da—cede sin verdadero arrepentimiento— Es nuestra boda, Haru. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

— Entonces...—Nanase se levanta de la arena mirándolo por sobre el hombro— Veamos quién llega primero—apenas ha terminado de decir aquello, echa a correr hacia el mar. Rin se queja inmediatamente ante la trampa pero no está dispuesto a que su esposo gane más ventaja, se levanta a trompicones y corre detrás de él.

Ciertamente, son distintos a aquellos niños que alguna vez fueron, a los adolescentes, a los soñadores. El cambio es inevitable. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de Rin Matsuoka y Haruka Nanase, cuando el agua está involucrada y una competencia surge de forma tan natural, nada ha cambiado en absoluto.

Juntos. Conectados. Siempre.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Quedé satisfecha con el resultado.  
_

 _Ay, mi corazón latió tan bonito cuando escribí esto._

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	7. Conectados

**_¡Quiubo!_**

 ** _Ya estamos cerca de la recta final adlkjlsñ._**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura_**.

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Sweet love of mine.**

* * *

 **Día 7:** Conectados **.** [Eternal].

 **.**

 **.**

Hay un océano en sus sueños. Está ahí desde que era un niño. _No es extraño_ _en_ _absoluto_ , piensa cada mañana al despertar y toparse de frente con el dibujo de un tiburón escarlata en el techo de su habitación, _he_ _vivido_ _en_ _Australia_ _desde_ _los_ _siete_ _años_. Entonces suelta un largo suspiro cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo, algo parecido a un gruñido escapa de sus labios e intenta volver al sueño. Hay algo extraño en ese mar, le inquieta al despertar porque nunca es capaz de recordarlo con exactitud y cree que está perdiendo algo de suma importancia.

 _Qué estupidez_ , se regaña a sí mismo arrojando las cobijas hacia un lado y gira sobre la cama hasta levantarse. Es tiempo de comenzar el día. Vivir el presente. Adiós al onírico mar luminoso y los pétalos de cerezo que le cubren. Tiene un sueño real que cumplir. Será un nadador olímpico como su padre.

 **.**

Existe un océano al otro lado de la realidad siempre que cierra los ojos. Ha estado ahí desde que tiene memoria. _No me sorprende realmente_ , se dice cuando vuelve al mundo que el resto concibe real y su mirada se fija sobre el cartel de un delfín en la pared frente a su cama, _el agua tiene vida en todo lo que hago._ Entonces se levanta con pesadez del colchón esforzándose en ignorar las dudas que invaden su mente cada mañana. ¿De dónde proviene ese océano? ¿Por qué es tan distinto a la vista que él conoce? El atardecer siempre atraviesa el agua en inmensas llamaradas haciéndola parecer un cristal que oculta el tesoro más brillante de la tierra. Un tesoro que ve cada noche pero que olvida cada que abre los ojos.

 _Tonterías_ , se dice una vez que ha llegado al cuarto de baño y deja que el agua fría llene la tina como todos los días. No hay ningún encanto en el océano que sueña. No puede sumergirse en él. No lo conoce. No existe.

 **.**

Esta vez lo recuerda. El mar se agita produciendo un delicado sonido que lo invita a hundirse en su profundidad como cada noche que llega a la orilla. Él nunca ha puesto objeción alguna. El agua ha sido parte de su vida desde siempre y, bien sabe, seguirá siéndolo hasta su último día. Así que ahí va, se hunde por completo y sus brazos crean una brecha por la que se desliza hasta el fondo. Sólo él y la inmensidad del mar. Sólo él y una cortina de flores de cerezo japonés. Sólo él y un delfín que nada metros adelante.

El delfín se detiene, da la vuelta y lo mira de frente. _Uno, dos, tres._ Tres segundos y gira de nuevo, agita la cola y emprende el nado.

Rin se arrastra a su ritmo. Es guiado por un delgado hilo rojo que aprisiona su dedo.

El sueño nunca ha sido más ridículo. _Es tu_ _culpa, Gou_ , acusa a su hermana menor y el afán que tiene por contar románticas historias cada primavera. La última ha sido una leyenda japonesa acerca de un hilo rojo que une el destino de una persona al de otra. Quizá el agua es su destino.

 _Eso es porque eres un romántico_ , se burla su mejor amigo, Sousuke, cuando le ha hablado sobre el sueño y su interpretación del mismo.

 **.**

Ha sido aterradoramente real. En su sueño (porque necesita recordarse que es _sólo un sueño_ ), está de pie frente al extraordinario atardecer escarlata que se funde al eterno azul del océano. Un ave emprende el vuelo marcando su sombra en todo el paisaje hasta hundirse en el mar. Entonces él está dentro y deja que cada partícula de su cuerpo acepte el agua, se vuelva uno con ella, sea agua viva en toda palabra. Necesita recordarse que es un sueño. Pero, ¡qué fantasía! ¡Cuánta libertad! Pero entonces aparece. Lo ha visto, sabe que lo ha visto y su corazón se agita.

No debe temer, pero lo hace. El tiburón nada directo hacia él sin que pueda escapar. ¿O no quiere? _Es un sueño_ , se repite con insistencia, _no puede lastimarte._

Entonces la bella criatura se detiene a centímetros de su rostro. _Uno, dos, tres._ Tres segundos y se da la vuelta, Haru estira el brazo para alcanzar a tomar el aleta dorsal del tiburón pero éste emprende el nado antes de que pueda hacerlo. Cree que lo perderá. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se desliza por el agua al ritmo de la figura imponente frente a él.

Es arrastrado por un hilo tan rojo como el atardecer de ese sueño.

— Hilo rojo del destino—comenta Makoto mientras cenan fuera.

— ¿Ah?—Nagisa hace a un lado su hamburguesa y mira a su amigo con una mueca de escepticismo. — El hilo rojo es entre personas, Mako-chan. ¿Cómo puede ser un tiburón el destino de Haru-chan?

— Quizá se refiere al agua—Haru encoge los hombros.

— ¡Woah, Haruka-senpai! Incluso en sus sueños el agua es su destino. Qué hermoso—halaga el de anteojos del grupo, Rei.

— Quizá tiene que ver con el hecho de que estudiarás en Australia este año, Haru-chan—vuelve a hablar el menor del grupo y sus labios son cubiertos por la servilleta que Rei pasa por ellos, alegando que no debe hablar con la boca llena.

Makoto fija la mirada en su mejor amigo sabiendo que aquello es más que Australia y más que sólo un sueño.

— Un tiburón, ¿eh?

Haru voltea la mirada a otro lado. No debió contar nada sobre eso.

 **.**

— ¡Matsuoka!—el aludido suelta un gruñido de frustración y sale de la alberca dirección a donde su entrenador grita su apellido. — ¿Qué demonios te sucede hoy? Tu tiempo no es ni de cerca lo que fue la última práctica—regaña y el joven nadador no tiene de otra que mirarlo aceptando a regañadientes que tiene razón.

Ni por error dirá: _Siento que no puedo seguir sin ese estúpido delfín frente a mí._ Sonaría como un verdadero loco.

— Ahora ve y actúa como un nadador de tu nivel—tiene que morderse la lengua para no responder al comentario de su entrenador y se dirige hacia las plataformas de salida.

En su camino estampa su hombro contra el de un joven.

— Fíjate por dónde vas—espeta con dureza en el idioma inglés pero el contrario no responde, simplemente se inclina hacia el suelo para levantar los goggles que han caído de sus manos y se levanta sin dirigirle la mirada.

Rin no lo ha visto nunca ahí y supone que debe ser el muchacho japonés que se integraría al equipo a partir de esa semana. Le da igual, en realidad. Aunque en el fondo se siente intimidado. ¡Él ha trabajado tan duro para llegar a dónde está! No dejará que un novato arrebate lo que ha obtenido.

Los dos suben a una plataforma, carriles contiguos. Rin no aparta su vista de él y Haru se esfuerza en ignorar su insistente mirada. Uno estira la liga superior de sus goggles y la suelta, el otro se inclina hacia el frente preparado. Por un momento todo el movimiento en la piscina se detiene y sólo existen ellos dos, ellos y el agua clara frente suyo. Casi parece un mar.

 _¡Go!_

Saltan. El agua los ataca pero ellos abren una brecha con sus brazos y se deslizan por ella hasta el profundo sueño que cobra realidad en el fondo del agua. Se reconocen dentro de ella tras una delgada cortina de flores de cerezo y bajo la sombra de un ave libre que emprende el vuelo en algún lugar de Sidney o en algún lugar de Iwatobi.

Sus manos topan con la meta. El tiburón agita sus cabellos borgoña y mira hacia un lado; una tenue sonrisa de reto se muestra en sus filosos dientes. El delfín se retira los goggles y lo mira de frente, agitado.

Azul como el océano colisiona contra el escarlata como el atardecer. _Uno, dos, tres._

— ¡Han llegado al mismo tiempo!—grita alguien.

Rin alza la mano. Haru tarda tiempo, quizá se convence de que no es sólo un sueño, y choca su mano con esta criatura.

No pueden explicarlo.

Pero es como si un hilo aprisionara sus manos una a la otra. _Un hilo rojo._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Estoy tonta y completamente enamorada del RinHaru._

 _Esto fue un "Universo alterno", supongamos que el padre de Rin no murió, cumplió su sueño y nuestro tiburón creció en Australia._

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


	8. Dulce amor mío

**_¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _Todo lo bueno tiene un final y así ha sido con esta RinHaru Week._**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura del último día._**

 _Free!_ y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Sweet love of mine.**

* * *

 **Día 8:** Dulce amor mío **.** [Bonus].

 **.**

 **.**

Me resulta encantador cuando volteas la mirada y tu gesto se tensa cubierto por un suave color rojizo que expresa tu enfado porque sabes que disfruto molestarte. Estamos a mano, ¿sabes? Tú haces lo mismo. ¡Hay días en los que de verdad me enloqueces! Aunque apuesto que este día es mi turno de enloquecerte a ti. Lo sé porque te has levantado de la mesa sin terminar tu amada caballa y caminas apresuradamente hacia la habitación que compartimos. No pierdo ni un segundo cuando sigo tus pasos y te obligó a quedarte a mi lado en un abrazo. ¡Oye! No quiero dormir en el sofá sólo porque he hablado un poco de más.

No está mal querer una familia a tu lado. ¿Por qué lo tomas de esa forma? Dices que no puedes embarazarte y he reído tan fuerte que me arrojaste una servilleta echa bola directo al rostro antes de levantarte. Querido mío, eres un hombre y sé que no puedes embarazarte, tampoco yo puedo hacerlo, pero eso no es razón para que mi amor por ti disminuya. Aún eres mi familia y yo la tuya pero, ¿has pensado en expandirla? Hay una forma y ambos lo sabemos. ¿Te asusta? Sí, amor, lo sé. Yo tampoco estoy seguro de ser el hogar adecuado para una criatura que lo ha perdido todo, no obstante… quisiera intentarlo.

¿Estás riendo? ¡Estás riéndote! ¿Es de mí? Por supuesto que te burlas de mí. Más lo que me sorprende es que no te burlas de mi idea, sino de lo que seré yo una vez que se cumpla. _Serás un padre sobreprotector, volverás loco a cualquier niño, no dejarás de mandarlo a que ordene su cuarto, llorarás en cada festival o en su primera competencia de nado._ Yo también estoy riendo. Tú serás un padre aún más protector, yo tendría que cocinar para evitar que le inculques ese gusto extraño por la caballa y estoy seguro de que también llorarás en su primera competencia de nado.

Entonces te volteas y tu alegría desaparece de apoco. Susurras que deseas que esa pequeña persona tenga mi sonrisa o mi cabello. Yo sólo puedo abrazarte con fuerza y coincidir contigo. Quisiera que nuestro hijo tuviera el azul de tus ojos. Cuán perfecto sería, ¿verdad? Por eso tengo una opción, la he visto en uno de esos folletos que hay dentro de las clínicas el último examen médico al que asistí. Necesitamos una persona que nos ayude. Me preguntas si es posible que exista alguien dispuesto y yo te aseguro que sí aunque realmente no lo sé. La lista es larga, la espera casi eterna.

Quiero que tenga el azul de tus ojos.

 **.**

Míralo. Esa sonrisa traviesa, esas manos ocultas tras la espalda y el balanceo inocente de sus pies. Ha convertido la blanca pared de nuestra sala en un acuario artístico, eso es lo que él ha explicado para evitar un regaño. Yo quiero reír. Él ha explicado que se trata de nuestra familia, ¡mira que incluso te ha dibujado caballa en un plato! Eres un delfín, yo un tiburón y él una mezcla de ambos.

Tiene mi sonrisa. Tiene el azul de tus ojos.

— Sakura… ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre pintar las paredes?—otro balanceo más por parte de nuestro pequeño.

— Yo quería hacer algo _romántico_ , papi—musita volteando la mirada hacia un lado, incómodo por tu intensa mirada y por la confesión que ha hecho. ¡Ah, ahora volteas a verme como si todo fuera culpa mía! ¿Qué ha aprendido a ser romántico por mí? Bien, al menos no ha aprendido a desnudarse cada que ve una pecera.

— Aun así, no debes-

— ¡Haru!—me arriesgo. Dioses, si existen, amparen mi alma en este encuentro— Vamos, debes admitir que el mural le da encanto al departamento—ruedas los ojos pero no niegas lo que he dicho, así que te abrazo por los hombros y continúo— Anda, da a tu esposo e hijo una sonrisa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay sonrisas disponibles? ¡Danos tu mejor sonrisa!

Admites que el delfín luce bien pero que sigues sin comprender el garabato violeta que está a la cima del mural. Tu hijo dice que se trata del tío Rei. Es un dibujo que no tiene ni una pizca de hermoso y una carcajada escapa de tus labios al imaginar lo que nuestro amigo diría sobre el arte de nuestro hijo.

Sakura también ríe saltando para abrazarte. Te llama papi, a mí me llama papá y la persona que nos lo ha traído al mundo tiene una placa sobre el césped que dice mamá. Cumplió nuestro sueño. Te amo. Y amo a nuestro hijo.

 _He's got a smile it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories. He's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain._

Dulce niño mío y dulce amor mío.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Usar esta canción era el plan desde el inicio. ¡Me encanta! Sobre todo la versión de la película Captain Fantastic, altamente recomendable._

 _En fin. Fue maravilloso escribir cada día sobre esta pareja. Me enamoré, ¿qué más les puedo decir?_

 _Gracias por leer._

 ** _Life &Love,_**

 ** _Nina._**


End file.
